Computers have been long used to design objects in a computerized environment. Examples are CAD (computer-aided design) systems that are used in the design of mechanical parts, such as parts used in an assembly process. For example, a designer may use a CAD system to design parts for an automobile, which are then produced and used in an automobile assembly line. Such CAD systems require significant training and understanding in using the computerized design system. CAD systems are typically difficult to use and lack the freedom and expressiveness of traditional noncomputerized drawing, sketching, and model-making procedures.
One noncomputerized approach involves modeling the object from clay using a traditional sculpting approach based on hand tools and hand sculpting techniques to add, remove, and shape the clay.
This and other approaches suffer from traditional limitations such as the time needed to hand design templates, and the difficulty or inability to recover from mistakes or return to a previous stage of design. Objects created using traditional physical modeling methods cannot be directly incorporated or used in modern digital CAD and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) processes. In addition, foam and clay approaches cannot be combined readily in the same model.
A more modern approach uses a virtual reality technique to model objects in a computerized virtual environment. Virtual Reality (VR) is an artificial environment constructed by a computer which permits the user to interact with that environment as if the user were actually immersed in the environment. Early VR devices permitted the user to see three-dimensional (3-D) depictions of an artificial environment and to move within that environment. The reality of the VR environment is enhanced by the ability of a user to manipulate virtual objects within the virtual environment using hand motions and gestures. A user may use a virtual tool to manipulate and/or modify a computerized model or virtual object in the virtual environment.
Many existing virtual reality techniques do not provide for a realistic feeling of sculpting by the user. The user cannot feel when virtual tools touch or modify the virtual object. Moreover, in some cases, the virtual tool may pass through the virtual object without any impediment, thereby severely degrading the realism of the experience and the user's ability to finely control the modification.